


Руки по бокам

by Melloou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Спойлеры.





	Руки по бокам

Мы сегодня воспеваем мёртвых и живых. Эта песня не простая, а с гнильцой, как мы. Руки по бокам пробитым, руки все в крови — умереть в Сибири или обо всём забыть. Щит мерцает красным блеском, ближе движется Змея, ты застанешь очень редко Старка без ружья.

Он стреляет, как играет, как игру в слова — и судьба его, злодейка, всё ж права была. 

Я его увижу снова в отражении зеркал, шепчет голос: «Ты убогий, это ерунда!». Мне забыть не даст ни шанса боли горечь и обид, полечу я вниз, как спутник со своих орбит. 

Вижу облик в отражении, слышу голос в тишине, и его усмешку слышу, вижу даже в темноте. Он погиб, так пусть и дальше, как герой, гниёт — но опять вернусь на пристань, как побитый пёс. 

Руки по бокам пробитым, руки все в крови — я в иллюзии услышу, как смеёшься ты. Если мне касание штрафное позволяет смерть, я создам тебя с собою — уложу в постель.

Он играет, как стреляет, как стрелял Афган — и судьба его, злодейка, всё ж права была.


End file.
